


The rose in his eyes

by lottie_com



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Smp, Hurt No Comfort, Michael Dies, Other, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo goes insane, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Traumatized Toby Smith | Tubbo, ranboo enderwalks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottie_com/pseuds/lottie_com
Summary: uh Michael went to see ranboo. Ranboo not okay. Shit happens
Relationships: Tubbo & Ranboo & Michael
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	The rose in his eyes

**Author's Note:**

> uh follow my twt @lottiechirp this is angst so enjoy babes

> michael timidly creaks the door open to his dads room. sleeping soundly on the bed is ranboo. Michael slowly makes his way towards the bed. Ranboo wakes up with a jolt. “Dada!” Michael squealed. “i-i thwew uo dada” he oinked.
> 
> Ranboo stared right at him. Almost like he couldn’t recognise his own son. his eyes both a violent green. Michael slowly backed away. This wasn’t his dad. Like a flash of lightening Ranboo teleported in front of him. Michael ran off squealing off to Tubbos room.
> 
> Tubbo after hearing all the commotion woke up. Annoyed as he had a busy day ahead of him. Michael ran into the room crying and screaming. A hysterical child it seemed. Tubbo grabbed michael in his arms and cradled him, singing a lullaby trying to get his kid to calm down. He just thought michael had a bad nightmare.
> 
> When all of a sudden he heard an enderman noise. His head shoot up. Ranboo? Could that be ranboo? no, surely not.. Loud creaks could be heard although out the house. Tubbo tightned his grip on Michael. Was Ranboo okay? Where even is ranboo? He tucked Michael in his bed making sure he had his chicken stuffy cuddled next to him.
> 
> Grabbing his axe and Dreams old shield he ventured out into the deep dark hallways of the mansion. low enderman groans and wails could be heard.Tighting his grip on his axe.
> 
> And then he saw the blood on the floor of a hallway. It was acid like. Seeping through the floors. Burning everything that comes in its way. This ‘blood’ showed up more and more as he ventured closer to ranboos room. A drip from the ceiling fell off and hit his horn. It sunk deep enough that half of his horn clattered to the floor. With shaking hands he picked it up and tried to put it back where it belonged. it just kept falling off. Tubbo sighed and put it on a near bookshelf. 
> 
> An enderman scream shattered into his brain. Jolting him back to the present. “Don’t worry ranboo. I’m sure you’re okay.” he mutteres to himself he finally reached ranboos door. it was opened ever so slightly.
> 
> A puddle of the acid blood sat in the very entrance of the door. Doing his best he was able to avoid it. Looking in ramboos room it was in shambles. all the wood has a carved 👑:) in it. He looks across the room trying to find ranboo.
> 
> He spots ranboo in the corner wimpering and speaking enderman. ‘he’s here’s he’s here with me he won’t go away please make it stop’   
>  “h-hey ranboo it’s me! tubbo y-you know your husband!! “ Tubbo said in a smooth tone. Trying to hide the shakeyness in his voice. Ranboo slowly turned his hard towards tubbo. Tubbo first noticed his face. Carved into his face were :). blood seeping out of them nonstop.
> 
> His eyes. Ranboos eyes were a full green. With a symbol of a witherrose was seen as his pupil. Ranboo gurgled out something in enderman. -i shouldn’t have strayed from the past- -their coming for me- -HES ALREADY FOUND ME- Tubbo tried to aproach ranboo bent down in a coaching manner.
> 
> “hey come on big guy you can get through this!! Your ranboo!” Ranboo looked at him dead in the eyes. The wither rose becoming more visible. For a split second Tubbo thought he saw the real ranboo. His ranboo. But that momment was long gone now .
> 
> Ranboo screeched out this loud painful noise and vanished. Only green particles remained of where he was. Tubbo looked around fraintically wondering where ranboo could have gone. That’s when he heard it. The blooding curdling scream of his kid. Ramboos kid. Michael. MICHAEL. Tubbo had never ran faster. Going through hallways were a tough mission to do but he ddi it with only a few burns.
> 
> He smashed open the door to his room to find ranboo sitting on his bed. Cradling Michael. tubbo sighed of relief. Thinking that ranboo came back to his senses. Thag was until he realised michael’s head wasn’t on his body.
> 
> Tubbo had never screamed louder. There was his insane husband. Cradling the decapitdated body of their own son. And that was the scream that woke Ranboo. He had just thought it was all a nightmare. A nightmare he would rather die then happen in real life.He just stared at the now lifeless body in his hands. Skin clawed away from the body. A nightmare.
> 
> That was his own son. He looked around more panicked then ever. Then he saw the state tubbo was in. tubbo was rocking himself repeating thag it’s just a dream! It’s just a nightmare! while crying hysterically. He looked up and looked ranboo hard in the eyes.
> 
> Ranboo bowed his head down. He didn’t want this to happen. Or did he? Did that part of him deep down want michael to die? no. Michael’s just a kid.
> 
> Kids don’t deserve to die. Kids don’t deserve trauma. He looked back at tubbo who was just crying softly now. He stood up and patted tubbos head. and does what he does best
> 
> run away from his problems


End file.
